I Gave You My Heart But You Tore It Apart
by Johannah Jean
Summary: …I gave you my heart but you tore it apart… "But I love you Nico di Angelo! I've always love you. And even Lady Artemis or even my father can't change that." You stopped and said "But I don't..." then you walked away from the beach and from my life.


**I Gave You My Heart But You Tore It Apart**

"…I gave you my heart Nico…"

Silently I watched you from a far, pondering, 'why you?' Well I think we should get used with the bizarre. While my sisters are busy hunting somewhere, here I am, sitting on top of a tree, resisting my acrophobia just to catch a glimpse of your childlike features that yell innocence, even if you're turned into a lonely boy after your sister's death.

It was years ago when I first saw you. You're not actually the type of guy I like but as I got to know you more, you changed my point of view. You were once an outgoing child… it annoyed me all the time however that personality of yours brightened my life.

When Bianca died, I knew you'd be upset. I wanted to comfort you then and there but we're not really close, though I know the feeling of losing someone close to you especially when she's the one who practically raised you.

It was when you helped Percy during our battle against the Titans that you caught my whole attention. It was brave of you to convince Hades; your father to help us considering that he's not in good terms with my father but well… you still managed to aid us. Thank you… without you we could have died and our fathers wouldn't understand each other.

After the battle you stayed in the camp. The hunters rarely visit it so I can only see you a few times in a year. But that's okay; at least I get to see you instead of not at all. We became good friends, I'm your confidant and you're my shoulder to cry on.

You turned

14…

15…

16…

17…

And with your every birthday I made sure that I'll be present or I'll IM you. You age every year but I stayed the same. You experienced real life while I hunt every day. But one thing we shared, we never experienced true love. Not once I heard that you take a liking on someone.

One evening we sat by the sea shore gazing up the starry night sky. We pointed each constellations, I taught you how to look for them remember?

That night, that very night was the time I confessed my love for you. But…

"Isn't this nice? Just two best friends sitting by the fire and looking at the starry sky?" It pained me that I'm just a best friend to you but nonetheless I smiled.

"Yeah… once in a while we need to take a break."

"It's good you decided to visit camp."

"Oh… Lady Artemis is at Olympus discussing some things with father and she won't let us go hunting alone so she made us stay here for a while." I rested my head on your shoulder and you place yours on top of mine, then you pulled me closer. I couldn't think of a better moment so I took all the courage left in my body stared at your questioning eyes. "Say Nico…"

"Hmm?"

"What if I quit the hunters just because of this boy I like?"

Your body tensed and your face darkened and I don't know why… maybe I'll never know. And you turned away. "Does this boy know that you like him?"

"No."

"If you really want to be with this boy then do it but I tell you, there's no assurance that you'll be together given that he doesn't know. He may not love you back. And I can't guarantee you happiness with your choice. You'll just waste your immortality."

"Oh… I guess you're right."

There was a moment of silence and I noticed that were slowly slipping apart. "Nico, what if I quit the hunt because of you?"

You were astounded and I could have laughed at your expression then and there, if only the atmosphere isn't tense. "Well?"

"Are you insane Thalia? You're quitting the hunt because of me?" you yelled and it hurt me. I was ready to give up anything for you.

"Well, yes if-"

"No! Don't waste your life with me." you stood up and turned away. I realized it was now or never.

"But I love you Nico di Angelo! I've always love you. And even Lady Artemis or even my father can't change that."

You stopped, and I saw hope but as quickly as it came I also broke away. "But I don't. I've been with Rachel for some time now and I don't want to hurt her." you walked away from the beach and from my life.

But you're willing to hurt me…

You left me… there in the cold sea side. For once in my life I've felt so lonely, miserable and sad. There's no one to comfort me, you're not beside me anymore. I'm all alone. I never cry, even in my mother's death I didn't cry. But that night, I stayed all night there crying. Thank Zeus it rained, my sisters didn't notice my tear-stained face.

I managed to pull myself together and pretend that nothing happened. We stayed for a couple more days and I tried to hide from you. I guess I can't still face you till now.

I realized what a fool I've been… I've wrapped up my heart and gave it to you with a note saying 'I love you' which I meant dearly. It pained me that I offered my heart to you but you broke it as soon as I handed it to you.

It's been 5 years since and I don't know if you could still remember me. We never visited camp since then. I guess father knows what happened that night and kept us away. We'll never know if we have other witnesses that night, perhaps your father and Lady Artemis also know. Hell, the whole Olympus could have seen but I could care less. They must have seen what a stupid person I've become because of you.

Now, you are sitting by the sea shore with the girl you love. You're also looking at the stars with her like we did that night. I wish I'm the one in your embrace right now not her. I wish we're still the same. I wish you're still my best friend… I wish I'm the one you love.

I regret what I did that night. We could have stayed as friends if only I didn't tell you. But at least you knew right?

I love you Nico and I still do… I gave you my heart and you tore it apart, so now it's a good bye.

I closed my eyes ready to close my heart too for I know it's hopeless…good bye.

_I was sitting by the beach with Rachel. We ended our relationship years ago but stayed good friends. We're aware that she's not supposed to date anyone given that she's the oracle however we fell for each other. Until we realized that it wasn't really love. It was just a mere attraction. I realized that she's not the girl for me, it was Thalia that I love. But I blew my chances off._

_You see, she confessed her love for me five years ago and I turned her down. She gave me her heart but I gave it back… broken. I left her crying that night. But unknown to her, I had a few tears on my eyes too. Not only did I lose a best friend, I lost a lover too. After that the hunters never came back. _

_I'm willing to fix everything with her if I were given a chance._

_I was cut off my trance when Rachel got up and bade good bye. Didn't know oracles have curfew._

_I sat there alone thinking of Thalia when I felt that someone is watching me._

_I turned and saw her. The girl who gave her heart to me. She's about to jump off the tree and leave when…_

"_Thalia wait!"_

I was about to leave when I heard my name being called by none other than the boy who broke my heart. I know his voice too well.

I didn't bother to face him at all or even stop my tracks. But later I was being blocked by a hellhound. I was about to shoot it with an arrow but Nico stopped me. "If you shoot that hellhound Percy would never forgive you." it was then that I realized that I was about to hit Mrs. O' Leary and Nico is just a meter away from me. Curse shadow travel. Mrs. O' Leary launched herself to me and began to lick my face. "Sorry girl but I can't stay… we can't play now. Maybe some other time." Mrs. O' Leary sat up whimpering. I scratched the back of her head then bade my goodbyes. "I'll see you some other time okay? Then I'll bring a red ball and we'll play." She got up and wagged her tail excitedly.

"Thalia, wait. We need to talk." Nico said pleadingly.

"Well Nico, I think now is not a good time. You see I need to go back. The hunters won't be happy if I come late…again." I'm breaking inside but I tried to act normal. The same way when were still friends. I began to walk away but he took my hand.

"I won't let you go now. I won't let you walk out of my life again. Not now, not tomorrow not in eternity. I promised myself I won't make the same mistake again. I swore in the river of Styx that if ever we cross paths again, I'll fix everything and make it up to you because…" he hung his head and continued while I was still glued to my spot; shock is an understatement. "…because Thalia Grace, I love you!"

_There I said it. I told her that I love her._

Did Nico just said that he love me? I must be dreaming. But he's there, standing in front of me. His eyes pleading. No, this must be a joke. "Liar. You are Rachel-" I was cut off with his lips colliding with mine. I felt myself weaken not because of the kiss but I know my immortality was lifted; I'm not a huntress anymore. I'm free.

We broke the kiss and saw Lady Artemis, her irresponsible twin; Apollo, my father; Zeus and Hades standing a few meters away from us. Lady Artemis had the disapproving look on her eyes but with a smile nonetheless. Her brother was grinning and is giving us thumbs up and Zeus and Hades had smirks on their faces and a look that says I saw this coming.

Apollo focused his eyes on me and I saw everything in my head. I found out that Nico truly love me and broke up with Rachel. I saw what happened for the last five years.

I turned back to Nico and whispered "I love you too…" we both laughed and sealed our confession with a kiss.

**"Little sis, I told you love conquers all. So when are you going to losen up and accept me?"**

**Artemis rubbed her temples** **and groaned "For the last time Apollo, I can't fall in love." Zeus and Hades can't help but laugh at this. **

**"He's right Arty... loosen up."**

**"Not you too uncle. Dad help me..." the goddess whined.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Just a little story that came up to my mind while listening to a song. I think Thalia and Nico would be a good couple no offense to non ThaliaNico fans.

Well, I'm really curious on what you think of my story... thanks for reading.

Please review...ideas, thoughts, criticism, and reviews are gladly welcomed. So please express your thoughts :)


End file.
